My Luckiest Item
by Rimunia
Summary: Sakiko Imayoshi is a spirited and impulsive highschool first year attending the prestigious Shutoku highschool! Sakiko is a girl with a loving heart though so happens to habour a deep seated detestation for basketball, due to some clever trickery from a close friend and a life altering event she becomes aquainted with the miracle Midorima and what follows will change her forever.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeting Encounter

In all honestly i've never seen the appeal to basketball a silly little game were the primary objective is to put a ball through a basket how could that possibly be even remotely pleasurable, I've always hated that simplistic game although that doesn't stop my brother from being utterly captivated by it. I speculate you could say the basketball gene skipped me all together not that I mind in the slightest, Oh please forgive my lack of manners

I haven't offered a proper introduction to myself yet have I

" Hello my name is Sakiko...Sakiko Imayoshi and i'm a student at the prestigious "Shutoku" high school."

"This is story of most unexpected and stunning love that I'm sure you'll be as mesmerised as i was, i mean man what a turn of events right?

Hell yeah! Victory is what it was a romantic victory"

"Hey Sakiko! Who exactly are you talking to?"

A short haired girl of less than ordinary height attired in the standardised issue Shutoku girls uniform stood static her arms folded her unfavourable stare lingering on the obstreperous immature women with choleric conviction.

Sakiko waved her arms back and forth frenziedly whilst spouting a deluge of imperceptible chatter that faintly resembled human speech.

Sighing heavily she trudged over to the frantic Sakiko who was still babbling incoherently and displaying no signs of stopping disregarding the considerable amount of attention her shameless antics seemed to be drawing from the ambient populace that encircled the pair. Clearly frustrated the girl hastily clocked Sakiko with her right fist, Sakiko fell to her knees i silence clutching her injured head.

Sakiko drew breath deeply and let out a hallowing scream that rang with both irritation and the obvious hint of perplexed confusion, not expecting a favourable response from her far to serious friend Sakiko quickly scrambled for something viable to say eventually settling on explaining the reasoning behind the very thing that lead her to be viciously clocked by the impatient friend in the first place.

"Never mind Kazuha...I was just rambling to myself you know like always"

Kazuha mumbled inaudibly and started roaming precipitately in the opposite direction ostensibly weary of Sakiko's air headed disposition., Evidently startled by this impulsive depature Sakiko raised her voiced even louder than her previous outburst, the prior sense of embarrassment clearly vanished as quickly as it came.

" Has anyone ever told you that violence never solves anything Kazu?"

Kazuha ignored Sakiko's valid question picking up the pace of her steps just a little

"Kazu! I'm sorry do...don't leave me here like this"

Sakiko sobbed uncontrollably distraught at the imaginary prospect of her best and only friend quashing their recently formed companionship.

Kazuha lowered her head understanding that the subtle message she was attempting to convey which just so happened to be "Follow me" fell on moronic ears.

"Sakiko only you could ever be so outlandishly stupid, i never said anything about leaving you in fact i'm waiting impatiently for you to get up of your ass"

Sakiko's eyes illuminated with a childlike sense of glee, she rapidly arose to her feet and chased the insensitive Kazuha, though improbable these two first year students have successfully solidified their intricate friendship.

"So where exactly are we heading, Kazu?"

Kazuha continued leading the way speechlessly much to the chagrin of the ever excitable and eager to converse Sakiko, time passed slowly and after a period of a fifteen minutes or so they arrived at the previously undisclosed destination.

Kazuha fixed the placement of her round rim glasses with and precise elegance perked her lips and stated the last word Sakiko ever wanted to hear

"Basketball..."

Caught off guard Sakiko stumbled backwards guiding her gaze towards the tremendous hall towering a few meters in the distance, her mouth gaped open shocked and startled from the surprise

" Kazuha! what are we doing here, You know i detest basketball more then anything right?"

Kazuha continues her trademark of sighing and quite cleverly answers Kazuha's question with a question

" I'm well aware of that Sakiko, however if you want to spend time with me you'll have to endure it now won't you?"

Sakiko's dismayed eyes fastened themselves to Kazuha's face which as per usual was impracticable to read, her destitute facial expression is just one of numerous idiosyncrasies Sakiko had come to accept

"Damn it! alright Kazuha Miyaji...you win"

Out of the blue a grin decorated her generally spiritless face obviously she had been cunningly scheming this ambush all day perhaps even longer

" I figured you would say something like that...Saki"

Sakiko jumped back a feet or two out of shock for the first time since their initially meeting she had called her by nickname.

"Kazu...what...what did you just call me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakiko Imayoshi but if we don't hurry we'll miss today practice game"

Kazuha promptly turned and began walking in the direction of the basketball hall swaying her arms from side to side in a ecstatic rhythm, Sakiko sprinted fearlessly catching up to her companion just as the later was about to make her entry inside basketball hall the former was rigorously attempting to conserve her strength and recover lost composure after her mad dash to catch underhand friend.

" Hey Kazu wait a second! Why do you want to watch basketball so bad, I've heard that our schools team is strong but even so it's just basketball"

Sakiko said in between great lumbering heavy hearted breaths she opened her eyes expecting a punctual return from Kazuha, but none was given

"My Brother..."

Sakiko ceased her rapid breathing and raised her gaze to see that Kazuha's face looked entirely melancholic usual she blinked and hesitantly spoke

"My brother...Kiyoshi is a starter on the basketball team here, he and myself...well...we don't really see eye to eye on anything and we've never really had a sibling relationship to speak of but whenever i started mentioning basketball that all changes, you see it's the only thread that ties us together as brother and sister"

Sakiko attempted the forming of soft words to comfort Kazuha but plainly ended up mumbling nonsense again

"Kazu..."

Shaking her head violently in vertical motion Kazuha's face returned to it's usual dry yet peaceful appearance though her hair was in tatters.

"Forget i said anything, if we don't hurry we'll miss the ga..."

Before she could verbalise the remainder of her sentence she was cut short by the thunderous sound of approaching footsteps, the entire Shutoku basketball club was

rushing to the basketball hall clearly emerging from a strategic lecture, there was about seventy student's dressed in blinding orange tracksuits. Though they marched in bulk it a select group stood at the head of pack marching forwards with astonishing confidence.

They had to be the Shutoku regulars Sakiko thought to herself, god how conceded is it possible to be i mean look at them i bet they're the type that go aroundstroking their pompous narcissistic egos thinking they're so "Tough" "Bad ass" and cool. Wait didn't Kazu say her brother was regular i wonder which one he is.

"Hey Kazu you said that you're brother was a regular didn't you which one is he?"

Kazuha quickly scanned the three regulars before briskly pointing her finger towards the regular on the furtherest to the left, he was a reasonably handsome boy of slighter taller than average height and build with thin and angelic strands of hair that fell just above his eyes. So this is the imfamous brother Kazu doesn't see eye to eye with.

"Hey Kazu sorry for asking but could tell me his name by any chance"

Kazuha began fidgeting with her left sleeve before answering with a dilatory response.

" Kiyoshi...h-his...name is...Ki..yoshi.."

Acting on impulse alone Sakiko began boundering towards the Shutoku basketball team who were just a foot or two away form the pair at this point, much to the shock of the team Sakiko stood in there path blocking their progression, only a moron like Sakiko could possibly be so reckless and bold. Spreading her arms out to assert to presence.

The centre member of the Shutoku regulars and prosumedily the captain of the team stepped forward, he was gigantic so large that Sakiko began to ponder if he was truly a high school student, though she could feel her knees buckling with fright it she couldn't step aside not till she'd had words with Miyaji.

The Shutoku regular coughed clearing his thought and spoke in a fa more mature and restrained voice than Sakiko had ever expected to hear, maybe high school basket ballers aren't just immature thugs after all she thought.

" I hate to trouble you but we've got a practice game to play and you don't look like your budging so is there anything i can help you with? I'm the captain

of the shutoku basketball club Taisuke Otsubo a third year."

The young man waited patiently for a reply from Sakiko who miraculously felt an overwhelming surge of energy and confidence she pointed her finger towards Miyaji and began to shout with an intensity never felt before.

"Miyaji! I want to have a few words with you, several in fact"

Miyaji kept his cocky insipid expression as a few shutoku members began spreading superfluous rumours such as "Oh is this Miyajis girlfriend" or "Did he break another girls heart"

Though these members were soon silenced by the third member of the regulars. Another giant of a man who had hardly any hair on his head but was possessed of a commanding presence that comes with the territory of being a regular she supposed.

"I don't know you so what could you conceivably want to talk to me about"

Kiyoshi snapped discourteously in a sharp domineering medium pitched voice

So this was the attitude of Kazuha's brother just as arrogant and ridiculously abrasive as she'd expected with an opener like that no wonder Kazu has no relationship with him.

Even so I'll perceiver and make Kazuha's feelings known that's the best thing i can do in this situation.

"It's about your sister Kazuha"

Miyaji closed his eyes, scoffed and walked straight past the aggrivating schoolgirl straight through to the basketball hall, before entering he paused for a brief second inhaled and spoke in a softer yet still hostile voice

" Kazuha's a tough girl who is more than capable of looking after herself if you can't understand that much than your not exactly the brightest now are you"

With that Miyaji continued onward walking out of view the rest of the regulars and the team took this as the cue to follow suit passing by Sakiko with out giving her so much as a second thought, how rude oh well i shouldn't expect civilised behaviour from those types of brutes Sakiko thought solemnly to herself.

"This definitely cements my hatred for basketball"

Sakiko turned around to greet Kazuha but she had vanished knowing her she would have started moving as soon as Sakiko blocked the basketball clubs path.

With little alternative Sakiko against her better judgement reluctantly ventured inside to watch the practice game.

Entering the two story basketball hall she noticed the majority of the shutoku team looked to be practising the fundamentals of basketball passing, dribbling & shooting as the three regulars were leaning against a wall on the far right mentally preparing themselves for the upcomming match, though it was simply a practice game their focus was just as intense as if they were competing in a crucial championship game.

Scanning the entirety of the building like lightning her eyes caught site of Kazuha leaning against the railing of the rafters content in her isolation.

Sakiko scaled the stairs rapidly reaching the area were Kazuha was standing in a matter of seconds. Overcoming her anxiety she began to speak to Kazuha

"Hey Kazu i guess i understand why you can't stand your brother, that personality of his is so contemptible and arrogant"

Shaking her head in disagreement Kazuha elaborated on the situation her voice was always deadpan never hinting at her true thoughts or feelings.

" You're misunderstanding the situation, he responded to you like that because he's stressed out of his mind i wouldn't expect you to know but our school is considered to be one of the three kings of tokyo basketball with that sense of entitlement comes a monumental amount of pressure to win consistently, so you can understand why he'd have little to listen to raving complaints like yours"

Commotion could be heard brewing from down below Miyaji and the third regular were ranting and raving to Otsubo about two first year regulars

who hadn't shown up on time and were obviously causing an unwanted stall in the game. Sakiko's mouth gaped open again.

"Wait did he just say the last two regulars were first years...Holy Shit! that's just ridiculous"

Kazuha still had half her attention lingering on the disruption below paying little mind to Sakiko surely she was still worried about her inconsiderate brother

" It's true that it's almost unheard of to have two first years as regulars but when you're as exceptional as they are it's not all that surprising"

Sakiko had to ask what she meant by exceptional, how could a bunch of first years be more exceptional third years it just didn't make any sense to a logic craving mind.

Kazuha answered straight way she had probably formulated her response while Sakiko was still speaking

" The first of the two is a fantastic point guard with significant skill in passing and ball handling and a unique ability called

the hawk eye his name is "Kazunari Takao" He's in our class so you should be atleast somewhat familiar with him, the second is an phenomenal

prodigy, probably one of the best players in the country and a member of the legendary middle school teiko's strongest team collectively called the "Generation of Miracles" Shintaro Midorima"

Prodigy! The Generation of Miracles! how pretentious can you get i can't believe someone would be arrogant enough to name themselves the generation of miracles unbelievable, well atleast i'll get to see with my own eyes how talented this so called prodigy of miracles is.

The consistently untrusting Sakiko took her place along side her friend and a slew of unknown students as two more members of the Shutoku basketball team finally showed themselves on caught, one of them was screaming at the top of his lungs and the other strolled along in silence ignoring his team mate. These must be the final two regulars Kazunari Takao was a boy of average hight with rough jet black hair the other was considerably taller his fingers on his left hand were wrapped finely in white tape, his hair and eyes were the most gorgeous and alluring shade of green Sakiko ever layed her eyes on peculiarly he was also carrying a pair of short length scissors in his right hand.

"Obnoxious, tall and eccentric just peachy"

Sakiko said half-hearted they sure look like a thrilling little team an eccletic mix of arrrogance and over confidence what a swell team our school has going for it, her thoughts could be considered harsh but she had to figure out someway of entertaining herself as basketball wasn't going to suffice.

The first year duo quickly made their way to less then pleased team mates they proceeded to bow and apologised to them for such a outlandish display of tardiness.

Taisuke roared at them for an explanation, Midorima effortlessly fixed the placement of his glasses which had slide just about to the end of his long nose and provided an explanation.

" This fool wanted to purchase some food an demanded that i accompany him despite not feeling the best I went along and he got us stuck in traffic for the last hour, that's the reason why were so untimely. However don't threat according to"Oha Asa" My sign is ranked first in the horoscopes and i have with me my lucky item our victory today is assured"

Taisuke grunted and turned his back and began walking to on to the court to meet the other team who were expectedly tired of waiting

"I'll only forgive your late arrival if you make all your shots today, got it Midorima!"

Midorima nodded and hastily removed his shirt throwing it aside underneath his standard school uniform he was wearing the shutoku high basketball uniform.

He stepped on to the court to the sounding of thunderous applause from the benched Shutoku members. Kazuha actually managed to cough up a smile for the first time

" He's really popular isn't he, my brother i mean"

Sakiko sighed angrily desiring to avoid debating the popularity and politics of high school basketball at whatever the cost.

" I..Wouldn't know they're quite inflated in my opinion if nothing else"

The two girls fell into silence once more as the bell to signify the opening of the practice game was blown and the glorious first quarter commenced


	2. Chapter 2: The Emerald King of Tokyo

The tip off commenced in the kings favour as Otsubo managed to grasp the ball with relative ease and initiate an offensive against kinga high. Kinga responded with a ferocious defensive counter sending two men to mark the hulking captain.

However even factoring in the swiftness of their response the futility of situation quickly became undeniable as Otsubo drove straight through the centre and proceeded to score the first points of the game with an almighty dunk. This was merely the beginning of the slaughter Otsubo was a rebounding, shot blocking machine. Than their was Kazuha's brother the epitome of egocentricity who dribbled past all contenders scoring over and over with outstandingly precise lay ups.

This pattern continued for the first seven or so minutes of the first half with Shutoku leading twenty three points to five, though still reluctant to admit her shifting feelings Sakiko was a little impressed with her schools seemingly unconquerable prowess. The other three regulars were preforming as to expected talented but not showing anything sensational to speak off.

The clear difference that divided the two schools was impossible to ignore it was obvious that the opposition was attacking with the entirety of their strength the domination they were experiencing was not brought to fruition due to a lack of trying more so that the schools were merely in two absolutely contrastive leagues to begin with.

Slightly impressed by the schools overall dominance but still reluctant to praise the sport in anyway Sakiko continued sitting mutely begrudgingly observing each any play. Takao was akin to lightning throwing roaring pass after roaring pass to creating numerous opportunities for his team mates to score, ironically enough the fabled prodigy of the apparently legendary generation of miracles was playing the most idly Midorima had yet to even place a single one of long slender fingers on the ball Sakiko began doubting the merit and levels of actuality in his purported title.

Nearing the end of the first half Shutoku was leading the game with a magnifcant score of 62-13

Sakiko found self impressed by the four players but looked towards their ace with a significant amount of unwarranted scorn.

" Legendary miracle my ass!, he hasn't even touched the damn ball"

Sakiko stated irritably slouching her shoulders and allowing a small groan to escape her parched lips. Kazuha responded with a single perplexing word

"Patiences"

The regulars from the two teams reassembled on to the court with haste the coached spoke directly to Midorima though from the distance their conversation was impossible to hear other the frantic cheering from the howling cheering squad.

She hadn't noticed earlier however the fingers on Midorima's left hands were still bound tightly in tape, he hadn't bothered to remove them for the first half. Finally Sakiko had realised what Kazuha and the others in attendance had known from the beginning of the game.

Midorima is the ace of this school there is no plausible why they'd bother playing their trump card against such low level opposition. They merely had him appear on court to make up the number count for the first half, not because their arrogant but because they hold an unfaltering self assurance that victory would be theirs today.

Midorima slowly unravelled the tape that covered his hand and with a almost soundless sigh proceeded to join the remainder of his team-mates, despite the assurance of victory and score placed overwhelmingly in his favour a look of utmost focus remained upon his face.

The half time began predictably with Kazuha's brother dribbling past multiple opponents with a sense of relative ease to score an progressively unimpressive lay-up, he must regard this as his signature shot as it's the only scoring method he's used since the beginning of the game.

This game had become unbearably formulaic essentially following a singular pattern and repeating said pattern repeatedly ad nauseum. A member of Shutoku would receive or steal the ball a player of opposition would attempt a hapless defensive tactic only to fail miserably with nothing left to do than watch feebly as Shutoku's point counter climbed higher and higher towards infinity.

Dynamic dunks and wind gale inducing passes were merely the icing on the power cake that was Shutoku, for there true weapon was cocked, loaded and ready to rain hailstones of defeat upon their foolhardy adversaries.

Takao had found himself marked by two of the larger players on the opposing team marking him in a proud attempt to forcibly cease those virulent precise passes of his, far from appearing intimidated a playful smirk sprawled wide across his face stretching from one ear to the other.

Using his impeccable ball handling skills Takao preformed a high speed fake to the left catching his markers off guard, he than proceeded to mouth off a ridiculous one liner before sending the ball flying between his legs to the awaiting arms of the prepositioned Midorima.

" I know this most be quite tortuous for you, but come on don't cry the game isn't over yet"

Midorima sighed in his usual fractious fashion as he reprimanded Takao for his sardonic nature scolding him sternly, it seemed by all occurrences that Shutoku's captain wasn't the only member of the team with a ferocious presence on the court.

" Takao! If you have time to talk, you have time score which of the two do you think required prioritising at the moment?"

Two members of Kinka high swarmed Midorima in desperation doing everything physically possible to prevent Shutoku's emerald haired ace from boosting the score divergence even higher.

Their half-hearted defensive techniques may prove utile against an ordinary team, nevertheless in the face of a mighty team such as Shutoku more specifically a member of the generation of miracles

it's an absolutely fruitless effort the difference between the two teams is merely incontestable.

The matche continued in this style till the finale which predictably consisted of nothing more or less than Midorima shooting a far distance three pointer, with the addition of this shot the final score was an overwhelming 158-32 in Shutoku's favour.

"Just as expected, the king roars and the mouse falls"

Kazuha mused as candidly as ever, what does that even mean is what I should have said at that moment, however I found myself utterly enthralled by the astounding aura of our shutoku's basketball team.

This was the precise moment that much to my noisy chagrin feelings of respect and even a little resentment began whirling inside of me, even if it was just something moronic like basketball they were, they're exceptionally talented remarkably talented. They excel at something to such a high degree that their victory was assured the well second they stepped on to the court. Simply astounding.

Kazuha placed her delicate petite hands on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes as I kinked my neck in her direction "Come on, the game's ended let's get moving already" she said her voice unchanging in tone or pitch.

"Alright! Alright already i'm moving...jesus"

Kazuha and I began walking briskly down the grandstand stairwell passing multiple of our fellow spectators all laughing and covering gleefully discussing yet another win revelling in the schools shared sense of being victorious

"That was a slightly amusing distraction I suppose, but hey it's not like it's difficult to play basketball right a complete idiot could do it"

I remarked frankly to Kazu as we leisurely strolled out of the stadium being the last two in the building gave way to diminutive but lovely conveniences like that.

The realisation that they weren't in fact alone was about to plough into her like monolithic ton of bricks

" If that is what you truly believe then you're beyond help, if basketball is truly so simple why don't you try it out for yourself" A voice as deep as it was smooth and subtle came from behind the two girls, the sound still lingering fresh in her ears.

Sakiko pivoted like a bolt of blistering lightning on the spot to face her heckler with a spite filled retort of her own, yet what her eyes saw that day left her brain perfectly aphonic. For on this day she had come face to face with the mysterious green haired miracle

Shintaro Midorima...


	3. Chapter 3: He and I

My Luckiest Item Chapter 3: The day fate promises

Sakiko gazed in awe and wonder at the enigmatic boy that stood petulantly before her, though soundless his previous comment was all the vital information required for her to properly access the situation.

" Come again! Did you really just say that me, prodigy or not do really think I'm going to play your poor miserable excuse for a game just because you ask me to, and on another note I could take you down any time I want, it's not hard even in the slightest"

Sakiko allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips placing a misconception of all consuming hauteur in order to forcibly end the conversation before began. Alas when is life ever so conveniently simplistic in design..oh that's right never.

"If what you is true then by my surmise you should have no problem besting me at this poor miserable excuse for a game as you call it"

Midorima spoke with a steadfast calm though beams of agitated light shone brilliantly through the few cracks that were promptly beginning to egress. Sakiko was in a pure unfiltered stupor not wholly positive on how best to respond to Midorima's overambitious deceleration.

Following his macho challenge Midorima stood motionlessly waiting for a prompt acceptance or decline from Sakiko. As if someone had pulled the flood gates open a sea of words spewed fourth from her gossamer orifice

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't be serious why on earth would I ever want to play that shitty game, let alone against someone like you!"

She bellowed as hard and lengthy as her respiratory organ would permit, how dare he say act so cocky to me was the only thought that lingered in her mind. Then like a whale emerging from ocean of deepest blue a curious thought swam aimlessly through her mind.

Midorima turned his back on the frivolous girl and walked away deeper into the stadium, casually disregarding her grossly misinformed remarks about the sport he so evidently admired. He came to an abrupt halt in front a stray basketball that had been left behind in the hustle and bustle that proceeded the games dynamical climax.

He casually bent down and clutched the ball in his left handing using his observably slender and surprisingly refined fingers to cradle it softly, turning around he began to dribble the ball In clean smooth and rhythmic motion. His jaded emerald eyes leered at Sakiko paying no attention to dribbling at all it seemed effortless to him akin to walking or breathing he didn't need to think his body responded naturally...unconsciously.

" What's the big idea genius! I already said I'm not touching that revolting ball or the game that's associated with it. I hate it, do you here me I hate basketball more then anything"

Midorima sighed testily lowering his head thus allowing his lushness green hair to all but cover his eyes. What followed was unexpected to say the very least. Raising his voice several notches higher he shouted for Kazuha of all people.

"Miyaji! Please amend me should I be misguided, you're are the junior sister of Shutoku third year "Kiyoshi Miyaji" are you not?

I must have tripped and tumbled into a Stygian forest of matchless disarray! why was Midorima the ace of our high school interested in Kazu? What in the name of tempestuous hellacious hell is occurring here.

Stranger still was the unwaveringly calm and calculated response he received from Kazu.

"No need for such vulgar formalities and why must you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?...Shintaro Midorima!"

Kazuha cracked a terrifying smile turned around and briskly strolled towards the ample stadium doors which at this time were still ajar. I refused to maintain my silence any longer I had to articulate my unquenchable thirst for answers. \

I inhaled deeply allowing time for as much air as possible to populate my lungs before shouting a titanic onslaught of words.

" Hey Kazu! Just what do you think you're doing, why are you conversing so casually with this self-important self severing ass over there. And as for you Mr Self Serve! Don't go thinking you're hot just because you can shoot a few balls alright, it's no big deal.

The green haired miracle steadily raised his head and spoke candidly as he fixed his elegant black glasses that slid nonchalantly along the length of his unspectacular nose. He replied to me and then Kazu shortly afterwards.

" It's impossible to be as distressingly illogical as you, may the god's of fate take pity on you"

" You're quite right I'm far to tired to contend with such problematical formalities at the minute Miyaji would you be so kind as to bar the exit"

His words were granted voice alongside an unsettling stern expression that languished resting upon his face, despite his relatively passive aggressive behaviour Sakiko felt a compulsion to stay and listen not that turning to flee was even viable as before the time for any reaction was accomplish able Kazuha had barred the doors with the key confiscated from the Otsubo's sports bag whilst left idle in the locker room.

"The only way you're leaving this stadium is if you face me in a basketball game, one on one!"

A feeling of shock began to consume her such a sly treachery how could my best friend conspire against me she thought. Languishing in irritation Sakiko gave into her impulses accepting the challenge before her, suddenly defeating him was her only concern taking him down a beg would be nothing short of bliss.

" Kazuha! I'm going to scold you beyond imagining when I get out of here, and as for you self-important insolent ass hole. Just who the hell do you think you are. You're a renowned player an member of the disreputable Generation of Miracles. Do you really think I stand even a remote chance against you?"

A deceitful simper came forth on Midorima's face as he passed the basketball to me with tremendous force, force enough to nearly knock me of my feet.

" You are truly a fool, here you only need to score a single basket and if it truly makes you feel better I'll only defend you with my left hand...surely that's enough of a handicap for you.

In the foulest of moods and tiring of his patronising tone Sakiko clenched the basketball in her little half-hardy hand's and started dribbling aggressively bouncing the ball in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

Despite never wishing to admit or draw attention to the fact, being the junior female sibling of national calibre point guard Shoichi Imayoshi had certain benefits. They would often play one on one just to entertain themselves and though her brother was a thousand times her superior Sakiko had picked up a significant amount of skill over her many years of loosing and was always at her most dangerous when playing with an emotional mindset.

Cracking the vow she uttered several evenings prior, Sakiko dashed head first with all her might in the direction of the net, utilising her negative sentiments to fuel her aspiration to egress victorious and topple the lofty spectacled prodigy.

"Is this what you wanted Shintaro Midorima! Prodigy, genius, miracle it's all worthless. I'll use everything I have to score and crush you down in the process. I hope you're ready to choke on some humility!"

Sakiko readied herself to face the ace shooter of the generation of miracles, could she really win..was it even a genuine prospect...

In that fleeting surrealistic moment the dishonesty from Kazuha, the snide nature of Midorima, even the fact that she was voluntarily playing the very recreation she so thoroughly despised didn't matter..nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4: Incautious Gamble

My Luckiest Item Chapter 3: The day fate promises

Sakiko gazed in awe and wonder at the enigmatic boy that stood petulantly before her, though soundless his previous comment was all the vital information required for her to properly access the situation.

" Come again! Did you really just say that me, prodigy or not do really think I'm going to play your poor miserable excuse for a game just because you ask me to, and on another note I could take you down any time I want, it's not hard even in the slightest"

Sakiko allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips placing a misconception of all consuming hauteur in order to forcibly end the conversation before began. Alas when is life ever so conveniently simplistic in design..oh that's right never.

"If what you is true then by my surmise you should have no problem besting me at this poor miserable excuse for a game as you call it"

Midorima spoke with a steadfast calm though beams of agitated light shone brilliantly through the few cracks that were promptly beginning to egress. Sakiko was in a pure unfiltered stupor not wholly positive on how best to respond to Midorima's overambitious deceleration.

Following his macho challenge Midorima stood motionlessly waiting for a prompt acceptance or decline from Sakiko. As if someone had pulled the flood gates open a sea of words spewed fourth from her gossamer orifice

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't be serious why on earth would I ever want to play that shitty game, let alone against someone like you!"

She bellowed as hard and lengthy as her respiratory organ would permit, how dare he say act so cocky to me was the only thought that lingered in her mind. Then like a whale emerging from ocean of deepest blue a curious thought swam aimlessly through her mind.

Midorima turned his back on the frivolous girl and walked away deeper into the stadium, casually disregarding her grossly misinformed remarks about the sport he so evidently admired. He came to an abrupt halt in front a stray basketball that had been left behind in the hustle and bustle that proceeded the games dynamical climax.

He casually bent down and clutched the ball in his left handing using his observably slender and surprisingly refined fingers to cradle it softly, turning around he began to dribble the ball In clean smooth and rhythmic motion. His jaded emerald eyes leered at Sakiko paying no attention to dribbling at all it seemed effortless to him akin to walking or breathing he didn't need to think his body responded naturally...unconsciously.

" What's the big idea genius! I already said I'm not touching that revolting ball or the game that's associated with it. I hate it, do you here me I hate basketball more then anything"

Midorima sighed testily lowering his head thus allowing his lushness green hair to all but cover his eyes. What followed was unexpected to say the very least. Raising his voice several notches higher he shouted for Kazuha of all people.

"Miyaji! Please amend me should I be misguided, you're the junior sister of Shutoku third year "Kiyoshi Miyaji" are you not?

I must have tripped and tumbled into a Stygian forest of matchless disarray! why was Midorima the ace of our high school interested in Kazu? What in the name of tempestuous hellacious hell is occurring here.

Stranger still was the unwaveringly calm and calculated response he received from Kazu.

"No need for such vulgar formalities and why must you ask questions to which you already know the answer to?...Shintaro Midorima!"

Kazuha cracked a terrifying grin turned and briskly strolled towards the ample stadium doors which at this time were still ajar. I refused to maintain my silence any longer I had to articulate my unquenchable thirst for answers. \

I inhaled deeply allowing time for as much air as possible to populate my lungs before shouting a titanic onslaught of words.

" Hey Kazu! Just what do you think you're doing, why are you conversing so casually with this self-important self severing ass over there. And as for you Mr Self Serve! Don't go thinking you're hot just because you can shoot a few balls alright, it's no big deal.

The green haired miracle steadily raised his head and spoke candidly as he fixed his elegant black glasses that slid nonchalantly along the length of his unspectacular nose. He replied to me and then Kazu shortly afterwards.

" It's impossible to be as distressingly illogical as you, may the god's of fate take pity on you"

" You're quite right I'm far to tired to contend with such problematical formalities at the minute Miyaji would you be so kind as to bar the exit"

His words granted voice alongside an unsettling stern expression that languished resting upon his face, despite his relatively passive aggressive behaviour Sakiko felt a compulsion to stay and listen not that turning to flee was even viable as before the time for reaction was plausible Kazuha had barred the doors with the key confiscated from Otsubo's sports bag whilst left idle in the locker room.

"The only way you're leaving this stadium is if you face me in a basketball game, one on one!"

A feeling of shock began to consume her such a sly treachery how could my best friend conspire against me she thought. Languishing in irritation Sakiko gave into her impulses accepting the challenge before her, suddenly defeating him was her only concern taking him down a peg would be nothing short of bliss.

" Kazuha! I'm going to scold you beyond imagining when I get out of here, and as for you self-important insolent ass hole. Just who the hell do you think you are. You're a renowned player an member of the disreputable Generation of Miracles. Do you really think I stand even a remote chance against you?"

A deceitful simper came forth on Midorima's face as he passed the basketball to me with tremendous force, force enough to nearly knock me of my feet.

" You are truly a fool, here you only need to score a single basket and if it truly makes you feel better I'll only defend you with my left hand...surely that's enough of a handicap for you.

In the foulest of moods and tiring of his patronising tone Sakiko clenched the basketball in her little half-hardy hand's and started dribbling aggressively bouncing the ball in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

Despite never wishing to admit or draw attention to the fact, being the junior female sibling of a national calibre point guard Shoichi Imayoshi had certain benefits. They would often play one on one just to entertain themselves and though her brother was a thousand times her superior Sakiko had picked up a significant amount of skill over her many years of loosing and was always at her most dangerous when playing with an emotional mindset.

Cracking the vow she uttered several evenings prior, Sakiko dashed head first with all her might in the direction of the net, utilising her negative sentiments to fuel her aspiration to egress victorious and topple the lofty spectacled prodigy.

"Is this what you wanted Shintaro Midorima! Prodigy, genius, miracle it's all worthless. I'll use everything I have to score and crush you down in the process. I hope you're ready to choke on some humility!"

Sakiko readied herself to face the ace shooter of the generation of miracles, could she really win..was it even a genuine prospect...

In that fleeting surrealistic moment the dishonesty from Kazuha, the snide nature of Midorima, even the fact that she was voluntarily playing the very recreation she so thoroughly despised didn't matter..nothing else mattered.

A solitary thought lingered relentlessly consuming her senses she was going to score by any means necessary, to accomplish this spectacle she would have to successfully orchestrate an absurd feat with zero margin for error.

The answer was a easy one to score that single point that languished on high just out of her desperate pathetic reach she'd have to preform something extraordinary, something that Midorima would never suspect and that could catch him of guard.

Sakiko Imayoshi was about to attempt an idea so preposterous and half-baked that is could scarcely be called a jest.

Her intentions were to try a slam dunk for the first time in here life, not just a regular slam dunk this one had to have more strength then she dared to speculate if it were to stand even the most tenuous chance of slaying the reputation of a miracle.


End file.
